New Year's Elevator
by shashaway
Summary: Guren just wanted to get out of that stupid party, instead he's stuck in elevator with the most annoying person in the whole planet.


**Notes**

for sodenoshirayuki23 who wanted a fluffy elevator GureShin fic. 

Your wish is my command.

*sobs because I also couldn't see the fireworks cause I'm sick*

* * *

A very bored and annoyed Guren was sitting in the hallway to the employee quarter at the hotel he was in.

Employees of the hotel had been moving all around in the hallway, sometimes offering him snacks or drinks which was also the reason he sat there in his best suit, drinking smoothies and swallowing his fifth scone.

He always hated these new year's eve parties where he'd been forced to attend since he was young. Everyone of the people attended were superficial, and he absolutely loathed to meet the Hiragi. Guren bit into the scone maliciously, how amazing would it be to push them out of the rooftops.

The only consolation of this year was that the NYE party was held in one of Ichinose's chain hotels, which worked the best as Guren knew every possible exits to escape all the party stupidity.

"Guren-sama," a short-haired redhead called his name. Purple eyes looked up at her from the floor, on her hands was a tray of food to be delivered. "Aren't you going back to the party?" She asked.

Guen scrunched his face, "No."

She sighed, "Do you want these brownies?"

Of course he did.

Munching his newly acquired brownies, he heard soft conversation from the front door of the staff quarter as Endo swung the door open.

"Huh, isn't that Guren?" A boy's voice sounded.

Before the door was a waiter with a tray of champagne with a teenage white-haired boy, his blue eyes the same color of his tie.

He remembered that boy, another one of the Hiragi.

What was his name again? Mahiru? Wait, that was the girl. Seisho? No, that was the one with mohawk.

"What are you doing there?" He asked while calmly walking to the staff quarter.

Guren narrowed his eyes, "This place is for employee only. You're not allowed."

"You're not a staff too," He said.

Technically, Guren was still the heir of the owner but before he could said so, the boy stole his brownies right out of his hand. "That's mine!" He growled.

"Come on, you still have four of them in your plate." Pink lips closed over the brownies happily. "This is really good."

Guren grumbled, what was with Hiragi? Probably in their genes to be annoying.

He sighed, hand scratched dark head briefly. There went his peaceful evening.

"Where are you going?" asked the boy when Guren stood up with plate of snacks and smoothies.

"Away," He replied, walking towards the staff elevator.

The boy scrambled to his feet, "Wait for me!"

"No, go away!" Guren yelled back, his finger pushed impatiently for the elevator to close.

That boy, however was fast. He managed to get into the elevator just seconds before it closed. "Phew!" He stroked his white hair, "Good thing I'm fast, right?"

Guren stared at those big blue eyes, grudgingly quite impressed even though his annoyance won out.

Under the fluorescent light, the boy looked like a porcelain doll with snow-white skin, silver hair and white suit. Only blue eyes and the matching tie stood out the most. Shinya, he remembered his name, what an irony to have a name meaning deep night when he looked more like snow and bluest sky.

"So," Shinya said, "Where are we going?"

Guren just pushed the 11th floor button roughly.

"What's in the 11th floor?" Pale hand snatched another brownies from his plate.

Guren stared disbelievingly, "Stop stealing my brownies!"

"Sharing is caring, you know." He calmly bit into his brownies.

"Go starve yourself."

Shinya's mouth opened for another comeback, but he was interrupted by the sudden darkness enveloped them. "Huh?"

The elevator stopped. Great.

Guren clicked the emergency button and quickly made a call for help.

* * *

Guren scowled at the sharp turn his life made.

He was only looking for a peace evening, but instead here he was sitting in the dark elevator with the most annoying person by his side because Shinya whined that the elevator was too cold in the winter, and watching a documentary about white tigers in Shinya's iPhone.

The maintenance staff said it could take hours to get the elevator in working order again and he didn't know how long he could stand being there without killing himself.

"Oh!" Sharp yell damaged his ears again. Pale hands clutched onto his arms as Shinya watched the white baby tiger walked closer to a sleeping crocodile. "No! No! Byakkomaru don't go there! It's dangerous!"

Guren sighed tiredly to himself. One of his hand holding the iPhone propped on his knee while the other hand probably had many dark marks from Shinya's sharp nails digging into it. His shoulder tickled from the white strands every time Shinya hid when the white tiger was in danger.

"Guren! Guren! Do something!"

Violet eyes frowned, what the hell Shinya wanted him to? Jump to the iPhone and then fight the crocodile?

"Stop screaming in my ears!" He snapped back.

"But Byakkomaru!" Big blue eyes looked at him pleadingly.

Good thing was, at the same time the iPhone died from low battery. Bad thing was, Shinya kept yelling how Byakkomaru was still in danger.

"Listen," Guren said after minutes of endless whines from the boy beside him. Even under the red emergency light, he couldn't escape how sad those blue eyes looked. "This is a documentary film, I don't think that tiger will be eaten or something." Shinya frowned at his choice of words. "Also, his mother was close, so if the cub cried, the tigress will fight the crocodile." Now, that was what he wanted to see.

"Yeah, she loved her cubs so much." Shinya said softly.

Guren didn't want to think too deeply of longing tone in Shinya's voice.

"Hey Guren, what does high school feel like?"

"What?"

"Does people really have to fight for rare edition of bread in the canteen? Have you ever went to the high school host club? Is there an alien club? Or maybe scary stories in your high school?"

The more barrage of questions asked, the closer Shinya's face to his. He could see excitement and curiosity in those eyes like the look on the tiger cub.

"Host club? It's high school! There are no host clubs in high school!"

"Eh? But there's a host club in Ouran High School anime!"

"Anime isn't real life." Guren said.

"Is that so? But I thought it would be really cool to have host clubs and Tamaki as a senpai." Shinya sounded really disappointed. "Can you tell me your high school life, please?" He asked.

He face palmed. He remembered that the Hiragi children were home-schooled, except for the girl who already went to university, being the genius heir that she was.

"Teachers are annoying," He started to say. "Fans are annoying. People are annoying. That's it."

"No!" Fingers clutched onto his suit. "I want real stories!"

Guren glared at the boy, but he just looked up at him with those damned blue eyes.

He sighed. "It's true, teachers are boring, droning on and on everyday. Fans are rabid creatures, they ran fast in herd while clawing at each other's faces." Guren grimaced at particular memory when they tried to snatch his shirt buttons. "People are still annoying, but some are less." Or maybe, Guren was too used with Mito, Goshi, Sayuri and Shigure.

"How about romance stories? Like in dramas where girls call their senpais to confess?"

How many times had he been in those situations? It was becoming a habit for Guren to avoid people asking him to meet them alone.

"Those are annoying and wasting times."

Shinya gasped, "You're a jerk! How could you say that when people confessed their feelings!"

"They didn't even know me anyway!" He argued.

Still, Shinya looked at him in genuine despair. "My heart goes to innocent people whose hearts are broken by you."

Fingers tugged at dark strands in frustration. "Whatever. It's almost time for new year."

"Huh?" Shinya looked at his watch. "New Year is in 4 minutes!"

Guren stretched beside him. "Yeah. New year. Another boring year."

"But we can't see fireworks from here!"

He shrugged. "Obviously."

"I want to see the fireworks!" Shinya slouched to Guren shoulder, moaning in despair.

Tiredly, Guren massaged his temples. He couldn't stand this anymore.

Typing Sayuri's numbers, he quickly video-call her.

"Guren-sama?" Light brown haired girl in kimono greeted him. "Where are you? Why is it so dark in your place?" She asked.

"I'm stuck in elevator," he said. Sayuri gasped. "It's fine, the maintenance take some times. But can you do something for me?" He asked.

She nodded eagerly. "Anything for you, Guren-sama."

"Please video the fireworks for me so I could see the fireworks from here by video-call."

"Of course, Guren-sama."

He smiled softly. "Thanks." Glanced at the white haired boy who looked at their interaction with wide eyes, he put his iPhone on the pale hand. "Here, you can see the fireworks from here."

Shinya stared at the iPhone. "Where are they?"

"Sayuri and our classmates are watching the fireworks from the festival."

"Festival?" He asked. "New Year's Eve Festival? Really?"

Guren frowned at his enthusiasm. "Yeah. What of it?"

"I've never been in new year festivals before!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Hmmm..." Shinya nodded. "I've always wanted to see them since I was young." There was that longing tone again.

He didn't know what kind of action landed him with an isolated teenager as punishment.

"What are you gonna do tomorrow?" Guren asked.

Blue orbs looked up through the white strands. "My sisters want to swim in the indoor pools. Why?"

"Meet me at 8 in the employee quarter again."

Shinya blinked, "Eh, why?"

Dark brows twitched. "You want to see new year festival or not?"

Blue eyes widened at him, then big smile stretched on the pink lips. "Yes! Yes! YES!" Shinya threw his arms around Guren's shoulders.

"Oi! Get away from me!" He tried to pry those arms, but Shinya just laughed happily and nuzzled at his neck.

Well, whatever. Guren leaned his dark head on the white hair, smelling soft vanilla scent on him. "The fireworks are going to start in seconds, you know."

Shinya quickly entangled his arms from Guren's shoulders. He didn't want to admit it, but Guren kind of missed the warmth. However, Shinya then quickly settled on the crook of his arms, watching the fireworks on the phone together in the dark elevator.

* * *

"Guren-sama." Someone shook him out of his sleep.

Hazy violet orbs saw hotel employees in front of him. Probably technicians, judging by their uniforms.

"The elevator was fixed," One of them said. "Are you both okay?"

Guren blinked his eyes tiredly. His left arm fell asleep from the white head sleeping on his shoulder, warm breaths and soft lips on his neck.

"Shinya." Guren nudged on his shoulder, but Shinya just drooled on his dark suit and burrowed closer. Dark brows twitched in annoyance. "Wake up you idiot!" He pushed the boy from his shoulder.

"Awww!" Pained voice muffled on his lap, where the white head hit. Dazed blue eyes stared at him in betrayal. "Why do you push me for?"

"You're annoying," He said.

"I'm not!" Pink lips pouted and eyes narrowed. However his askew and sleepy appearance just made him looked like a pissed off white kitten.

"Get up," Guren offered his hand for Shinya who still rubbed his eyes. "This is your floor."

"Hmmm..." Shinya yawned. "Thank you for helping us," He said to the technicians. At Guren, his sleepy face slowly turned into a smirk. "Don't forget about our date at 8, Guren." He winked.

"It's not a date!" Guren yelled, but Shinya just waved at him until the elevator door closed.

Guren could feel his cheeks warmed. Small chuckles from the technicians didn't help either.

"Go to the eleventh floor," he said instead. "I want early breakfast."


End file.
